


Time to Dance

by superwh0alock



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 01:37:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5356106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superwh0alock/pseuds/superwh0alock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a bad day, your boyfriend Gabriel has something planned to make you feel better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time to Dance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fand0maniac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fand0maniac/gifts).



> Aye, more Gabe fics. Also my fic titles will always be named after songs or albums and this one is named after a Panic! at the Disco track. Hope you enjoy.

This day had been terrible. Everybody was being a bitch, your boss yelled at you, your roommate was blasting terrible music. It was just all bad, but you had hope when you heard the flutter of angel wings behind you. 

"Hey, angel," said your boyfriend, Gabriel. He proceeded to laugh at his own joke. At least someone laughed. 

"Hey, am I glad to see you. My day has been a fuck up." 

His everlasting smirk faded into a look of concern. 

"What happened, sugar?" 

You guys sat on the couch and you told him all the bad things that happened, almost crying from all the stress. Normally Gabe would be hitting on you, slapping your ass, or making jokes, but he saw how upset you were and wanted to help. He listened to you and held your hand. 

"Babe, you can cry if you need to. It's just me," he said sweetly. 

When he said those words you couldn't hold yourself together any longer. You started crying and buried your face in his neck while he hugged you. After a few minutes of Gabriel rubbing your back and telling you everything will be okay, he pulled back to look at you. 

"I have an idea that I think you'll be quite fond of," he said. 

"Gabe, I really don't want to have sex right now." 

"Not what I had in mind, but maybe later," he said with a wink. "Follow me." 

He led you into your bedroom, which was lit up with candles and decorated with rose petals (perks of being an archangel), and walked over to your stereo. He put on quiet music, but you recognised the song immediately. It was your favourite song, but you told him that when you first met. You couldn't believe he remembered. 

"May I have this dance?" he asked, reaching out his hand for yours. 

"Of course, my love," you said. 

For what seemed like a sweet eternity, you slow danced with Gabriel to your favourite songs. Moving back and forth, hand in hand, with your head on his chest. Every so often you would look up at him and spend minutes, just looking into each other's eyes. He gave you romantic and passionate, but tender kisses. Eventually a kiss lingered too long and you found yourself in a hot situation. The once sweet kisses turned into a sloppy make out session. His hands were all over your back and your hands slid into his soft, brown hair. 

"Holy shit, your hair is so soft. What kind of conditioner do you use?" you asked, breathlessly. 

"I soak my hair in the blood of my enemies. I'm kidding, I use Aussie." (product placement lol) 

"Man, Gabe. That's some soft hair. Is aalll of your hair this soft?" you asked with a smirk. 

"Do you want to find out?" he asked with a wink. 

That made it all too much. He was doing a very good job of making you want to have sex with him. Plus, he made your shitty day better. He should get a reward, right? 

"Yes I should get a reward. Also I'm glad you're feeling better," Gabe said, reading your mind. "Also since we're so close I can see very clearly what you want to do to me and you never told me you were this kinky." 

With the snap of his fingers he was chained to the bed wearing nothing but a silk blindfold and you were on straddling him, wearing silk lingerie. 

"What do we have here.. A chained up archangel. You really can read my mind. And the blindfold is a nice touch." 

"I thought you might like the blindfold. It's my own personal touch," Gabe said, licking his lips. 

"It won't be on for long. You might want to see this." 

You took off his blindfold, instead using it as a gag, before going down on Gabriel. You licked and kissed the tip, which made Gabe shiver underneath you. His moans were silenced by the silk in his mouth, but you wanted to hear how loud he could get. You took the gag out of his mouth, but not before kissing up his stomach, to his neck, and finally kissing him over the silk. After it was out of his mouth, you went back to work. You took his dick in your hands and made it wet with pre cum. After sucking him off for a few minutes, he was practically throbbing. 

"Somebody is excited.." you said, looking at him. 

Gabe whimpered and you could tell that the teasing was becoming too much. 

"Tell me what you want, Gabriel." 

"I want you to ride my fucking dick so hard the bed breaks." 

"I think we arrange that." 

You lined up with his dick and sat down until he filled you completely. Past that point, you were merciless. Seeing Gabriel writhing underneath you was turning you on. His hands were tied, but he was still able to thrust in and out of you. All he wanted was to touch you, but it drove him crazy that he couldn't. Finally, it was too much for both of you and you came together. You slid off of him and snapped your fingers, making his chains disappear. The second his hands were free, he wrapped his arms around you and touched you all over. 

"I missed touching you, but that was pretty fucking good." 

"Maybe next time I can be in chains," you said with a wink. 

"We'll see, sweetcheeks." 

And with that you both fell asleep, only to wake up the next day and do it again.


End file.
